The Graymarks
by CloveLudwig99
Summary: A sweet little one-shot about Luke Jocelyn and baby Clary. Takes place 2 weeks after Clary's birth. Sweet and fluffy. Read if you like Jocelyn and Luke.


**Hey guys! So this is just a sweet little one-shot about Jocelyn, Luke and baby Clary. It's not much like the books and is set a few weeks after Clary's birth, pure fluff and its quiet short, so yeah enjoy! Oh. Ps Jocelyn and Luke are dating in this one-shot. Oh and in this Luke is going to raise Clary as his own daughter with Jocelyn.**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own the mortal instruments or any of the characters, Cassandra Clare does!**

**The Graymark's.**

**Chapter 1: A sleepless night.**

**THIRD PERSON'S P.O.V.**

21 year old Lucian Graymark is awoken to the sounds of his 2 week old daughter Clary crying. She's not biologically his daughter, but she may as well be. Jocelyn and Luke had been dating since Jocelyn was 2 months pregnant with Clary. He loves Jocelyn so much and loves Clary just as much. She is the most precious person in his life.

He feels the weight of the bed shift as Jocelyn sits up to get Clary. Luke sits up beside his girlfriend and places a gentle hand on her arm.

"I'll get her." He says. He gets out of bed and walks over to the mosses basket where his little girl is. He smiles down at her; thankfully she looks exactly like Jocelyn and nothing like her biological father Valentine, Jocelyn's evil ex husband.

Luke smiles down at Clary and bends down and picks her up.

"Hey sweetie, what's wrong?" He coo's to his little girl. Clary's cries cease to whimpers now she's in her father's arms.

"Does she need changing?" Jocelyn asks form the bed, rubbing sleep from her eyes.

"No, I wouldn't think so I changed her before we put her to bed a few hours ago." Luke says.

"Bring her over here and I'll check, just to be sure." Jocelyn says. Luke nods and walks over and sits beside her.

Jocelyn smiles as Luke hands her their daughter.

"Hey there baby girl." She says and kisses her daughters forehead before laying her down on the pillow.

"No she doesn't need to be changed." Jocelyn says a few minutes later.

"She seems pretty content just lying there, being all cute." Luke says. He smiles as Clary kicks her legs about and waves her arms about. "If this is what you were doing in mommy's belly while you were in there it's no wonder she never slept at night." Luke coo's to her. Jocelyn smiles.

"Hopefully she'll sleep now." Jocelyn says. Luke nods.

"Let's keep her in here though." He says.

Jocelyn nods. Luke lifts Clary so Jocelyn can put the pillow between them. After she does he lays Clary down on the pillow. He reaches over to the mosses basket and pulls Clary's little duvet out and places it over her and then Jocelyn carefully pulls the blankets up around them.

"Sleep tight baby girl." Luke whispers and kisses his daughters forehead. Her green eyes begin to flutter close as the atmosphere around her becomes quiet.

Luke places a quick soft kiss on Jocelyn's lips before they both lay down.

"I love you." He whispers. Jocelyn smiles.

"I love you too." Jocelyn says. They lie down and intertwine their hands on Clary's stomach and soon the little family fall asleep.

*Early that morning.*

Once again it's Clary's cries that wake Luke at 6:00am. But her cries aren't like normal, not hungry cries or 'I need to be changed' cries these cries sound like cries of pain. Luke immediately sits up and gathers his daughter into his arms.

"Clary what's wrong sweetie?" He coos, trying to sooth his daughter, but to no avail. She continues to cry and a few minutes later Jocelyn wakes up.

"Luke? What's going on?" She asks sitting up beside him.

"It's Clary, I woke up and she was crying and it sounds like she's in pain." Luke says.

"Oh no, she does look to be in pain." Jocelyn says. Luke gently bounces Clary in his harms cooing to her trying to get her to calm down, but to no avail.

"Maybe you could try singing to her, like you did when I was pregnant with her." Jocelyn suggests. Luke smiles and nods.

"Were having a baby, my baby and me  
You'll read it in Winchell's  
That we're adding a limb to our family tree  
We're pushing our carriage  
How proud I will be  
There's nothing like marriage  
Ask your mother and father and they'll agree  
She'll have toys, baby clothes  
She'll know she's come to the right house  
By and by, when she grows  
Maybe she'll live in the White House  
Our future gets brighter  
But definitely  
We're having a baby  
We're having a baby  
We're having a baby  
My baby and me." Luke sings. The lyrics where originally about a boy but when Magnus Bane told Jocelyn and Luke they were expecting a baby girl Luke changed them to suit his baby girl.

This usually calms Clary, but not this time, she continues to cry and cry and cry.

Luke gently places the palm of his hand on Clary's forehead and finds she has an unusually high temperature.

"Oh God, Jocelyn she's got a really high temperature, her foreheads so hot." Luke says, concern lacing his voice.

"Can you summon Magnus? Ragnor's out of town for a few weeks." Jocelyn says. Magnus, Jocelyn and Luke know eacother quiet well and Magnus even came to the hospital to meet Clary when she was born. He never charges them for his services as he considers them good friends of his.

After Magnus hands Clary to Jocelyn he goes and calls Magnus and waits for him to pick up.

"Hello?" Magnus answers after 2 rings.

"Magnus, it's me Luke. I'm sorry to be bothering you at such an early hour but I woke up to Clary crying but she sounded to be in pain and nothing soothed her, not even me singing to her. I checked if her forehead was hot and it was very hot, I think there's something wrong, she really appears to be in so much pain, do you think you could come over here and check her over?" Luke asks.

"Yes of course I'll be straight over, if she appears to be falling asleep, which I presume she won't, try to keep her awake till I get there." Magnus says.

"Alright thank you." Luke says and hangs up.

*10 minutes later*

Luke opens the door to find Magnus standing there.

"Hello Magnus, thank you so much for coming, Clary seems to be getting worse." Luke says letting Magnus in. Before Magnus can respond he hears Clary's cries from the bedroom.

"Aw poor baby!" Magnus says as he follows Luke into the bedroom. Magnus is very fond of Clary and thinks she is the cutest little baby ever, so it breaks his heart to hear her painful cries.

"Oh Magnus thank you so much for coming, I'm so worried about her!" Jocelyn says.

"Anytime Jocelyn." Magnus says. He sits beside Jocelyn.

"Can you lay her on her back on the pillow please?" Magnus asks. Jocelyn nods and does as he asks. Clary continues to cry.

"Shhh Clary you're ok sweetie I'm just trying to figure out what's making you cry like this." Magnus coos to the little girl as he gently places his hands on her small stomach and closes his eyes.

Several minutes later he opens them.

"It appears she has colic. She's crying because she has trapped gas which is causing her to have terrible pains in her stomach." Magnus says as Luke gathers Clary back into his arms.

"I've heard of that before, I think Maryse's little boy Alec had it when he was about a month old." Jocelyn says.

"What can we do to treat it?" Luke asks gently bouncing Clary in his arms.

"What formula are you using?" Magnus asks.

"Cow's milk, I can't remember the brand name." Jocelyn says.

"Change to soy milk as soon as you can and change the nipples on her bottle, also burp her frequently." Magnus says.

"Is that it?" Luke asks.

"Yes its quiet easy to treat." Magnus says.

"Well thank God for that, thank you Magnus." Jocelyn says.

"No problem at all, I really hope she's better soon. Don't hesitate to summon me if she doesn't get better." Magnus says.

"We won't, thank you again." Luke says. Magnus simply nods.

"I better get going then, I have another client to be with, in a few hours." Magnus says.

"I'll show you out." Luke says and hands Clary to Jocelyn.

"Bye Magnus." Jocelyn says.

"Goodbye Jocelyn." He says. "Bye bye Clary." He then coos to the little girl whose cries are now become less frequent.

After Luke shows Magnus out he walks back into his girlfriend and daughter.

"I think if you sing to her once more she'll sleep." Jocelyn says. Luke nods in agreement and takes his daughter in his arms.

"Were having a baby, my baby and me  
You'll read it in Winchell's  
That we're adding a limb to our family tree  
We're pushing our carriage  
How proud I will be  
There's nothing like marriage  
Ask your mother and father and they'll agree  
She'll have toys, baby clothes  
She'll know she's come to the right house  
By and by, when she grows  
Maybe she'll live in the White House  
Our future gets brighter  
But definitely  
We're having a baby  
We're having a baby  
We're having a baby  
My baby and me." After Luke finishes singing Clary is sound asleep in his arms.

Jocelyn smiles broadly at him and he smiles back. He leans against a pile of pillows and cradles Clary to his chest. Jocelyn lies down beside him and he puts one arm around her.

Soon Jocelyn and Luke fall asleep with ease, exhausted as usual, but still happy and in love.

**So what do you think? Please review and let me know if you like it or not!**


End file.
